A Friendship Bound in Gyokuro Tea
by caitsith7
Summary: CHAPTER TWO IS UP!Vincent’s having trouble telling Cid how he feels, will their time together allow him to?
1. Cid's Contempt

Author Note/Legal Overview: Please give some credit to Reina Hitwatari who actually did a 'draft' like version of the story. (You can probably still read it if it's still up on the site.) I've change a LOT of the Reina Hitwatari's one and also there are a few more scenes. (I also recommend aurora kayd and LYK and others I've read but forgot) Please realise that I don't actually own Final Fantasy or any thing to do with it or Squaresoft/Enix. I also think Cid/Vin are probably the best and 'realistic' pairing in the whole FFVII universe, apart from the Cloud, and Tifa thing…

Here are a few FACTs with Cid/Vin:

(Advent's Children) In almost every single scene with Cid and Vincent, they're always close to each other….

Cid never swears or does mean things to Vincent, he tried to cheer the former Turk up…Cid takes care of Vincent in Dirges of Cerebus after he gets injured and he does the Tifa to Cloud thing with Vincent….

I'll keep writing more stuff in the next chapters I hope you like this story and PLEASE review…authors don't feel very well with themselves if they don't get reviews. If I don't get reviews it probably means I'm doing something wrong with the story…Thanks for choosing this fic, hope you enjoy it!

A Friendship Bound in Gyokuro Tea Chapter One: Cid's Contempt 

'The last time I saw fireworks….' Vincent Valentine thought quietly to himself, as he watched a vivid ruby across the dark clouds. The former Turk was perched comfortably on the roof of the inn he had been staying at for the last few weeks since arriving at Rocket Town. He had left Nibelheim far behind him; he had left his past and memories back at the mansion…

The pale man turned his head as he watched young children shouting excitedly whilst tugging at their parents so they could get a closer look. Even the old joined the commotion as the children and adults rushed past the inn to the launch area everyone didn't bother to realise that they all made a noise that would probably even wake everyone in Cosmo Canyon.

"_At that idiotic place remember?"_ growled a voice from within the raven-haired man. Chaos had longed tormented him since he had realised what the beast was, but he had seemed to 'quietened down' after their battle with Sephiroth as had the others inside him.

A pinwheel floated up into the darkness before bursting into a million shards of emerald, as they rained down, glimmering as they fell. Golden flakes soon replaced the emerald as a sparkler was sent into the sky, followed by many more colours before a brilliant scarlet consumed the remaining colours whilst glinting the dark and igniting the night. Vincent watched gingerly, his crimson eyes watched as more fireworks were shot up, creating a more vociferous uproar than the people were already making. The children continued to cry out in excited gasp as well as the other citizens, pointing randomly at the night sky. More colours soon spilled across the skies, vermilion, lavender; blue……… the colour of the eyes of the person he loved…

- Flashback -

"Cid! For fuck sake what is taking you so long!" Barret yelled as he began hoping about madly. Clearly the gun-handed man didn't have much patience and hearing that the Rail Tran had been 'Out of Order' didn't really give him much joy.

"Go jump back to Corel then! This thing's probably broken down cause you were in it, you overstuffed animal," the pilot shouted from underneath the tran. "Not like you would fucking know…" he quickly mumbled before cursing loudly when a spanner dropped from his palm and hit him squarely his nose.

Cid pulled himself from underneath the skyline, leaning himself against the contraption as he wiped his nose unaware that Vincent had noticed what had happened.

The former Turk had been waiting next to the entrance to the amusement park whilst Barret and Cid 'attempted' to fix the broken machine. Smiling faintly he turned to look at the pilot 'He's going to hurt himself badly one of these days…' he thought before laughing softly.

Cid stared at the pale man from where he was sitting, was he dreaming? Getting himself off the ground, the pilot promptly brushed himself as he made his way towards the pale man. Vincent didn't even realize that Cid was staring at him until the pilot was standing directly in front of him.

"Did…did ya just laugh Vin?"

Vincent stopped laughing and forced himself to look directly into Cid's crystal blue eyes.

"I…uh.." he began but just couldn't find any words.

"Hey, Vin, you in there?" the pilot cried as he waved his hand over the raven-haired man's face.

"_Why don't you prove that you are 'in there' and kill him?"_

The sudden comment forced the former Turk to come to his senses. "Uhh…yeah…I guess I was…" he said, snapping out of the trancelike state he was in.

Cid grinned, before pretending to faint; unfortunately he succeeded in falling over in the process. "Gee…I've never heard you laugh before Vin!" he laughed as he got to his feet.

By now Vincent was already blushing slightly and had turned his head away from the pilot so he didn't have to face him. "I didn't really mean to…"

"Hey, it's alright! I like hearing you laugh anyway!"

"You're…. alright though?" The pale man asked with a small hint of concern

"Huh? Oh yeah….I sorta kinda 'oned it out there you know?" Cid replied.

"I see…." Vincent replied softly.

"You were worried for me?" The pilot grinned.

"…" Vincent swallowed "Maybe a bit…"

Vincent glared blankly around the room eyeing Tifa as she soothed Red XIII whilst Cloud was waiting patiently for the two. Yuffie had already raced of because she was too bored with any more explanations and Aeris had left to prepare for tomorrow; Cait Sith was offering to tell fortunes to scared looking tourist (either because of the creepy hotel manager or the creepy cat mounted on a gigantic stuffed Mog).

The former Turk sighed softly to himself before he turned to Cid, who was sitting idly on the couch near the corner during Cloud's 'talk' with everyone. Obviously the pilot must have been really bored, or had a sore throat since he didn't say anything during the whole time the others did.

"Hey Cid, let's go back to our room,"

But the pilot still remained motionless, which caused a little disturbance for the pale man. He wasn't sure if Cid was sick, he had seemed okay a few hours ago while he was repairing the tran. Vincent's worries were becoming worse every second that went by, surely nothing was wrong with the pilot?

"Zzzzzz….."

The former Turk quickly understood and was relieved that he was mistaken. Whenever Cid was bored he often just dozed off, even during a really important task. Heaving a sigh of relief he considered whether he should wake the blonde; they did have a long journey ahead of them tomorrow. While he was contemplating, Red had noticed the situation and leaped to the fair-haired man, still latent on the couch. Apparently Cid could possibly sleep through anything, even a parade of drums or a shot from the Junon Cannon right up close.

Red turned to look at Vincent and rolled his eyes before licking his tongue across the pilot's hands. A quick response was given followed by a wave of curses, as the captain was aroused from his sleep. Red stopped and bounded away in case the man became any more dangerous than he was now.

"Thanks Red!" The former Turk laughed.

Cid's fury slowly died down as he turned to face the pale man. "C'mon Vin let's go to our room," The pilot began to yawn but was cut short once he realized that the caped man was chuckling.

"Hey Vin, you're laughing again!" The pilot cried in surprise that was followed with a bream. "That's twice in one day!"

Vincent glared outside the window of the room he and Cid were supposed to be staying in. The architect who had designed the room had apparently thought that people would sleep better if their rooms were designed to look like a torture chamber. The pilot easily fell asleep even though there were instruments of torment; the former Turk felt nervous each time he saw such items, it reminded him…

But that was his past, he knew he should forget about all of…. their mistakes and their sins. He couldn't tell Cid, he couldn't trouble the pilot anymore than he already had.

A opened casement caused his long raven hair to sway gently as he continued to stare out the window. Apparently Cait Sith had winked to him that something big was going to happen that evening; resting his arm on the still, Vincent sighed tenderly as his crimson eyes roamed the scene outside. Beyond the hotel's graveyard there were the familiar domes of that gave away that it was the Gold Saucer and the usual amusement park noises could be heard gently in the distant of the calm night.

He heard the sound of someone stirring behind him and turned his head in time to notice Cid walking towards him. The pilot, it had appeared, had already got enough sleep during their seminar a few short hours ago.

"What 'cha looking at Vin?" The pilot asked as he stood himself next to the former Turk, trying to find what it was that kept the pale man up.

"Nothing…" Vincent replied in a whisper as he kept his eyes firmly fixed on what was outside.

"You okay Vin?" Cid asked softly turning his gaze onto the raven-haired man.

Keeping his glare on the night sky, Vincent decided that it wasn't a good idea to inform the pilot of his troubles and memories…of Hojo and…. Lucrecia. He had longed forgotten the scientist, Cid had gotten angry once he learnt what she had done and of the sins she had committed.

"Thinking about Hojo?" Cid asked, causing Vincent to snap out of his reminiscence. The pale man was surprised that the pilot had guessed what he was actually thinking about; turning to look at him, Vincent noticed that the pilot was staring outside now, his eyes sparkling in the gentle moonlight.

"Uh…" Vincent began.

"You should forget about 'em Vin," Cid continued soothingly still staring straight into the distant sounds of laughter. "Fuck, they're too messed up to see what they where doing…and Hojo's still doing it!

The pilot lowered his voice once he noticed the expression on the former Turk's face.

The former Turk wanted to respond, but once again he couldn't find the words. His crimson eyes searched the pilot briefly before looking down at his feet and murmuring softly "Thank you…Cid,"

"Look…Vin, you shouldn't keep things like that bottled up you know?" Cid muttered staring at the red caped man.

Vincent looked up and before he could answers, a loud explosion erupted from outside. At first the man thought that they must be under attack by something until he heard the excited cries and laughter from the distance. His eyes averted from the room to the window, shards of gold filled the all the skies, before another strident blast was heard and a sea of emerald and silver joined the scene.

"Hmm…" Cid mumbled causing the former Turk to glance at him. "Ever see fireworks before Vin?"

"Only once before…." Vincent replied faintly as the dark skies were continued to sparkle with colours.

- End Flashback -

"Hey! Vin!"

Vincent's blank expression quickly disappeared as a familiar voice aroused him from his pondering. The former Turk's eyes stopped roaming the roaring crowd and turned to discover Cid Highwind standing next to the Inn, a few people who remained didn't even bother to notice anything besides the fireworks. The pilot grinned as he waved his arms so the pale-man could notice him from amongst the crowd.

Apparently Vincent was correct when he guessed that noise could break the Decibel Scale, even the walls of Cid's house couldn't hold back the noise, until the pilot shut the window the noise seemed to quieten just a little.

"This place gets full of that crap every year," Cid grumbled as he sat himself down adjacent to the red-caped man who was holding his cup and blinking blanking at it. Looking up Vincent recalled the memories of first meeting the pilot and entering his household. It seemed that not much had changed since his last visit except for one minor modification.

"Where's Shera?"

"Huh? She's moved out to help Gonganga rebuild…well least I don't have to put up with her shit anymore," Cid replied with a smirk.

Silence followed shortly as Vincent contemplated about he would say next before realising that Rocket Town was far different to Nibelheim. The former Turk had enjoyed spending time in Rocket Town since he had arrived, he had missed out on so many things during his slumbers. But something in the back of his mind wanted him to return to the mansion, it wasn't Chaos, or the others, something lost inside him.

"I should get back to the mansion soon," Vincent murmured.

"You're joking right? I thought you hate it at that place?" Cid cried causing his cup to fall over, spilling tea all over the table. He raised himself from his seat, "Why the hell do you want to go back there?"

The sudden interruption caused the former Turk to stare at the pilot. Cid had forced him to come here so that he didn't have to go back to the Shinra Mansion, even offering him to move in with him, but Vincent had refused until he eventually agreed that he would come to Rocket Town with the captain.

"I promised myself I wouldn't let ya' go back to that shit!" Cid shouted his blue eyes flashing in the light.

Author Note: That basically sums up the first chapter, thanks for reading it and please don't forget to review….if you want you could do a top 20 FF characters of all time list to compare with mine. Hopefully, readers like this because it's my favourite one I've written so far. I also would like reviews to see if I made any mistakes and I need to fix up the next chapt.

20. Yuna

19. Squall Leonhart

18. Aeris Gainsborough

17. Auron

16. Wakka

15. Red XIII

14. Cloud Strife

13. Yuffie Kisagari

12. Barret Wallace

11. Zell

10. Rude

9. Quistis

8. Irvine

7. Cait Sith

6. Loz

5. Reno

4. Lulu

3. Vincent Valentine

2. Cid Highwind

1. Tifa Lockhart


	2. Insomnia

Author Note: Chapter Two DONE! FINALLY! If I get more reviews, the next one will be even faster than the second, sorry it took so long, but I couldn't really focus…

I did write a different chapter two, but I didn't really like that one too much, it might appear as a later chapter though….once again I DO NOT own anything to do with Final Fantasy.

_Chapter Two: Insomnia_

"Hey…Vin?"

Crimson flickered. He eyed wandered towards the pilot. He was still beside him in the kitchen, on the table, his tea still lay in front of him. A concerned stance was taken by the pilot before he heard a soft response from the former Turk.

"We'll see the other tomorrow right Cid?"

"Yeah, damn! Well least we're gonna go to the Gold Saucer later,"

The gunman eyed away from the pilot, who had finally reached for his cup. He could never forget his memories of the Gold Saucer.

-Flashback-

Cid bit on the cigarette clenched between his teeth. His hands clutch one another, and his faded navy jacket hung limply from his shoulder, providing him with a meager attempt of warmth. He eyed as visitors continued to appear at the gate of the square, ignoring as people bustled past him to find a seat. He'd already lost count, that is of visitors that entered, as the ticketmaster had explained that the 'lucky hundredth' couple were eligible to participate in the first act.

He glanced abruptly at the former Turk adjacent to him; hopefully this was going to ease the torment he was going through. The pilot cursed himself once he realised that he had brought up Hojo earlier. The fireworks had caused him to overlook the fact that he had mentioned the very individual he detested.

"Cid…?"

He blinked; promptly he turned to the gunman. He could tell that Vincent's eyes were avoiding his, and caused him to once again curse his mistake.

"Yeah…?"

The former Turk slowly cocked his head eyeing the pilot for a brief moment before drawing away. He eyes lingered slowly towards the entrance.

"Is that not…"

Cid turned to the direction of the former Turk; he was promptly followed by the sight of an ebony cat with a white diamond visage, with a golden crown was perched neatly above his head. It really wasn't the cat that Cid had seen, but rather the gargantuan Mog that it was mounted on. The fortuneteller gave an exceedingly brief wave, before the Mog began bounding towards them.

"It's that damn cat again…" Cid mumbled under his breath.

---

"How about I tell your fortunes?"

Cid gave Vincent a nervous glance.

"Very well Cait Sith," The former Turk murmured.

"Okay…. here goes…"

The feline fortuneteller began waving his silver microphone hysterically, his scarlet mantle fluttering in the breeze. He then began to leap back and forth whilst the mog beneath his waved its arms dangerously in an awkward position. The recklessness of the entire thing suddenly stopped and a faint chime was heard as the mog extended a gigantic arm with a small piece of paper resting in the paws.

Cid realised that the cigarette between his teeth had fallen onto the bench; he removed his glare from the cat and hesitantly reached for the paper, he knew the cat was weird, but not _this _weird.

He cleared his throat before eying what was etched on the paper, although he could sense Vincent's warmth gently pressing against his in an attempt to see what his so-called 'fortune' was. "Adversity doesn't build character…it reveals it…"

"What?"

The cat shrugged. "I don't usually get ones like that, most of the time I usually get _'Ordinary luck. It will be an active fortune. Give into the good will of others, and something big'll happen after summer.'_ Well, I'm off,"

The gunman stirred beside him. "Cait Sith? Whose is this?"

The cat gave another shrug. "How should I know? I just give them…I dunno, I guess that's Cid's, oh yeah, but I was doing it for you Vincent…hmmm…how about you both get the same fortune?"

---

Vincent eyed impassively from the casement of the Gondola, his eyes wandered towards the pilot but consciously kept focus on the views outside the moving Gondola. Cid had thought they would go and see what the Gold Saucer would look like if they had taken the moving tram. The pilot had seemed keen once they had arrived at the Square.

As the Gondola exceeded the Event Square, Vincent noticed that a few odd shapes were once again on the stage, though he would have thought otherwise after Tifa had dispatched Cloud and the entire crew of the Gold Saucer Event Square.

"Pretty damn big, hey Vin?"

The former Turk tentatively eyed the pilot opposite him.

"Cid…"

The pilot turned away from the window, his eyes meeting with the former Turk's. "Is everything okay Vin?"

The former Turk felt insecure and resumed his position at the window.

"Listen…" The pilot gave a smirk; 'Fuck, he's ignoring me again…' he placed a hand behind his head nervously, before staring sheepishly away from the gunman. "I'm sorry about earlier…"

"Earlier?"

"Yeah…I mean…about Hojo, and everything…"

"Hojo?" The former Turk faced the pilot, although he could still fell the uncertain warmth heightening within him. The blonde faced away, his eyes focused on something particular outside the Gondola.

"I brought him up and everything…I'm know you wanna forget all about it and…uh…"

"Hojo…it's okay if you talk about him…"

"You mean you're not mad?" The pilot turned from the window, he gave the former Turk a grin.

"Why would I be mad?" the gunman responded.

Cid's sheepish look returned.

"Well…I mean…damn… forget it, just as long as you ain't pissed at me,"

The pilot gave a laugh.

---

"Cid…"

The pilot turned, and Vincent mechanically shifted his eyes elsewhere.

"I really had fun tonight…"

He could see Cid's smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah…well…juts as long as you are Vin…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it, and don't forget to review! Costa Del Sol might be next in Chapter Three! Thanks for any past reviews, most have been "sufficiently helpful" I think I need help sumbitting the layout...


End file.
